By The Light of Axis
by tf330129
Summary: During a routine operation, the crew of the Albion Royal Navy Vessel Bifrost encounter something that will change the fate of the Cosmic Era forever. This is the rewritten version of Universal Awakening.


**By The Light of Axis**

**Disclaimer:** This story takes place in AU of Gundam Seed. The story is a partial crossover between the Cosmic Era and Universal Century Timelines.

I only own this story and any original content.

"This is normal speak"

_These are thoughts or Names_

'Quotes'

Chapter 01 – The Shadow of Axis

**Lieutenant Marina Cruz**

**Excalibur Mobile Armour**

**Debris Belt**

**Earth Sphere**

**January CE ****60**

As she dodged another missile Lieutenant Marina Cruz couldn't help but wonder how this mission had gone FUBAR so quickly. She mashed her teeth in anger as she heard a scream as one of her fellow pilots was shot down. This was supposed to be a simple search and destroy mission. Suddenly the alert system of her fighter alerted her to an incoming mass driver round from the station. Damn it! She thought as performed a barrel roll to avoid it.

Dodging a piece of debris she once again punched the throttle forward and accelerated her pilot suit inflating to protect her from the g-forces. As she checked her sensor system she noticed a rather large thermal signature coming from not too far away. No way how did the pirates get their hands on that! She thought with astonishment as the database identified it as a Moebius mobile armour. Instantly she got on her units secure communication system. "This is Red 5 with an urgent message to all units. Pirates are in possession of a Moebius mobile armour. Repeat pirates are in possession of a Moebius mobile armour armed with a linear cannon" she reported.

As her remaining pilots and the Bifrost acknowledged her transmission on the threat she had to wonder how they got their hands on it. Indeed most pirate bands were armed with cast-off reconstruction war era equipment. So the fact that they not only got on a state of the art mobile armour but modified it was shocking. Then a transmission came over the comm the gruff Scottish voice making clear who it was. "This is Captain Linderman to Red 5. The Bifrost acknowledges your transmission. Intel suggests that it was part of an Actaeon Industries shipment which was stolen last year. Regardless your orders are to destroy it. Is that clear" he said.

"Yes, sir orders received and understood. This is Red 5 engaging the target" she replied as the mobile armours comms shut off. Quickly firing her manoeuvring thrusters she performed a ninety-degree high g turn and punched the accelerator. Almost immediately she was pushed back into her seat as the Excalibur accelerated. She couldn't help but feel the rush of adrenaline as a small smile appeared on her face. This was what she trained for and what she loved doing. As her black and gold mobile armour accelerated she couldn't help but truly appreciate the engineers who made her new machine. The Excalibur mobile armour was a brand new developed from the basic blueprint of the Moebius she was about to fight.

However, unlike the modified Moebius she was about to fight which looked like it had been cobbled together. She knew that her machine had been built and tuned by the finest mechanics in the Union.

As such she could easily take on this piece of trash.

Closing on the target she calmed down and began to focus it did no good to get riled up before a battle and make needless mistakes. With her calm de-meaner restored she tasked her long-range targeting systems to track the bogie. Simultaneously she began to charge the capacitors for her two 40mm rail-cannons. As the weapons, charge indicator began to fill and her targeting system locked on. For a more accurate shot, she activated her link to the Bifrost's targeting system. With her shot now guaranteed, she continued to manoeuvre darting around pieces of the destroyed colony just to the left on her viewscreen.

Range 12,000 charge now at one hundred per cent capacity. She thought with a grim smile as she pressed the trigger. Immediately the two 40mm smart rounds accelerated out of the barrel at more the Mach 20 towards the still unaware target.

The pirate never stood a chance.

The smart round was unique. Microchips within the round sent minute course corrections to the tiny thrusters ensuring the round stay on target. Crossing the 12,000-kilometre distance in 0.3 seconds. The velocity was simply too great for any amount of armour to stop. The first round slammed through the glass canopy killing the pilot instantly and proceeded straight through. The second round passed through the mobile armours engine compartment causing the craft to erupt in a fireball. The two rounds continued downwards before slamming straight into the pirate's station. Causing an explosion and pushing the station back. Illuminating the asteroid it against the debris around it.

Nice, she thought as she now accelerated straight down. The other pirates moved to intercept her wildly firing their weapons in a vain attempt to stop what she was doing. But she was going to fast and their interception window quickly vanished. With nothing stopping her she targetted the station power transmission system and fired.

With the switch to beam weapons, most militaries had forgone any major developments in kinetic weaponry. Though they quickly discovered that these first-generation weapons had a lot of teething problems. While the Albion Royal Navy saw the potential of these weapons it was decided that they were simply to much trouble to bother with for the moment. So it continued developing kinetic weaponry and soon surpassed them in almost every category.

The 'Valiant' 40mm Rail Cannon was a downsized version of what could be found on their mainline warships. Originally meant to be part of a warships interception grid. Developments had allowed the power consumption to be minimised and for the first time allowed them to be equipped on smaller units. When testing they noticed however that the weapon was far more power-efficient than they thought. Deciding to take advantage of it they used the extra power to increase the number of shots the could be fired on a single charge. This alone gave them a major advantage as most cannons in use could only fire a couple of shots before needing to recharge.

Not that the pirates could or would appreciate the 'Valiant' at the moment. More than likely they were cursing it.

Pulling up at the last second she hugged the narrow canyon walls of the asteroid itself as the fire from secondary batteries exploded in her wake. Seeing a hanger ahead and two enemies emerging from it. She fired again this time independently targeting each unit rather than a single target. Still, it didn't change anything as she fired and this time the rounds piratically bisected the targets. Before proceeding into the hanger itself causing a massive explosion.

Passing overhead she continued looking for targets and soon set her sights one of the pirate's ships. As part of the pirates three-ship fleet, the largest warship was engaging the Bifrost while these vessels were acting as support. She couldn't help but chuckle a little as she realised they hadn't separated them and made a silly tactical mistake. If she could line up her shot just right it would hit both of them.

Firing her manoeuvring thrusters she quickly moved in position the pirate vessels seemed to finally notice her approach. Picking up her approach the two vessels began put-up an impressive amount of flak. Still unfortunately for them, it was uncoordinated and she was moving too fast. Activating her port thrusters she swung around one hundred and eighty degrees. Lining up her 40mm cannons and eight 20mm cannons on the head of her thruster pods. The two ships seeing her actions attempted to manoeuvre out of the way but it was too late.

She fired.

The two bow cannons fired first followed by the eight 20mm cannons on the wings. Quickly the rounds penetrated the armour. And soon the two pirate vessels were left little more than floating wrecks. Leaving them completely combat ineffective with only their life support functioning at 100%.

A sudden alert flashed on her screen. Seeing that she was locked on by torpedoes coming from in front of her. She quickly slammed her thrusters in reverse before targeting and firing her cannons again. It was a long-accepted rule in space combat. Missiles and Torpedoes were King and Queen of space combat. Unlike in atmosphere, you couldn't pull off a simple manoeuvre to shake them. Unfortunately, this was something that took a lot of lives to figure out.

When targetted by the King and Queen you had two options. Option one was to try and direct them into a piece of debris of another target. This would hopefully detonate the warheads. Option two was to close the distance and take them out using your munitions.

It was option two she had gone with fortunately for her it was successful and the two torpedoes exploded. Checking her sensors she was surprised to see that it came from an unknown unit. Wonder what that is she thought as she acquired a target lock. As a small pair of doors opened from the bottom of her hull. Quickly selecting an AIM 47 missile she pressed the trigger. As she did so in the missile bay the rack rotated and a robotic arm dropped the missile out into the cold blackness of space. All this happened in less than 0.4 of a second.

As the missile engine fired and shot towards the target before exploding she checked in on the ongoing battle. Her sensors indicated that it was nearly over with the massive explosion signalling the last enemy vessels destruction. It seemed that the enemy had finally lost the will to continue fighting. With the launch of the three flares each coloured Red, Green and Blue the battle finally came to an end.

That was before her sensors screamed in alarm. Quickly identifying the source she was shocked to find that it was the unidentified unit. Looking closer she realised it whatever it was was huge. At over forty metres in length and with two claw-like arms, it looked like a modified salvage craft. Though it wasn't like anything she had ever seen. With a curving hull and a mono eye sensor system, it looked menacing. But she could see even from this distance that it had been majorly patched up.

"Command this is Red 5 we have an unknown target refusing to surrender. Repeat we have an enemy bogie refusing to surrender requesting instructions" she said as she monitored the bogie.

"This is command to Red 5 destroy the target repeat destroy the target" came the reply.

"Roger that command this is Red 5 proceeding to destroy the target". With her orders received she punched the accelerator forward. Her engines once again pushing her back in her set. Checking her sensors she saw that the bogie had also opted to close the distance allowing her to see the six tubes in a line either side of the main body.

Seeing that she only had the energy for a single shot left in the capacitor she decided to make it count. Lining up her shots in the direct centre of the enemy mobile armour she fired and began the process of recharging. Almost immediately the shots crossed the space impacted directly on target. However, as the explosion died down she was somewhat stunned to see that it had no damage what so ever. What the hell is this thing made of she thought? To be able to resit just one of her rounds would have been shocking but two at the same time. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts didn't matter what this thing was made out of it would be dead either way.

Seeing the mobile armour accelerate surprisingly quickly towards and realising that she couldn't afford to be caught by those arms. Using her thrusters she flipped a full one hundred and eighty degrees and punched the accelerator. Quickly darting around the various floating debris she attempted to gain distance. Suddenly her sensors alerted her to a large build-up of energy coming from behind her. Switching to her aft cameras her eyes widened as she thought you have got to be kidding me. How the hell did they manage it! As the camera showed barrel just under the main body glowing which could only be associated with beam weapons.

Getting on the comms she shouted a warning. "This is Red 5 to all units bogie is equipped with beam weapons. I say again bogie is equipped with beam weapons!". She quickly heard a reply coming from one of her fellow pilots in a condescending tone of voice. "Come on there is no way.." he was cut off as the mobile armour fired. The bright yellow beam causing a trail of destruction as it speed towards her. With her sensors blaring in alarm she finally managed to find a hole just in time. Quickly flipping ninety degrees she punched the accelerator and got away just in time.

As the beam died down and the destruction it wrought became clear the battlefield was silent. Everybody was simply stunned by the sheer power the weapon possessed. The beam had cut a ten-kilometre corridor in the free of debris surrounding the station. As she drifted her eyes wide in shock Marina almost missed the activity coming from the bogie. Checking her cameras she realised with dawning horror that it was heading for the Fjord one of the smaller supporting frigates of the attack.

As she got on the comm she knew that she didn't have much time as already the enemy was charging that damn beam weapon. "This is Red 5 to Fjord enemy is targeting you. I repeat enemy is targeting you initiated evasive manoeuvres now!" she shouted in desperation. All thoughts and of rank gone as she watched hopeless to do anything while her guns recharged. However, all that came from her comm was static as she became more desperate and eventually began screaming for the Fjord to evade. As it finally seemed that the Fjord understood the danger and frantically fired her thrusters.

Unfortunately, it was far too late.

The enemy fired the yellow beam causing a trail of destruction as it headed towards the frigate attempting to manoeuvre out of the way. And this was successful for the most part as the beam initially missed. Unfortunately, the enemy fired its port thrusters and the beam began to turn to the right.

The first section that the beam hit was the engine block before moving through the main body and finally coming out through the bow. As the beam finally died down nothing was left of the Fjord and Marina's gnashed her teeth together. There had been over two hundred people on board the Fjord.

Then came the crackly voice of Captain Linderman over the comm. "This is Captain Linderman to all forces. Your orders are simple destroy that mobile armour at all costs. Repeat your orders are to destroy that thing at all costs!" he was practically shouting at the end. Not that Marina could blame him.

As the various components of the task force acknowledged their orders she checked the Excalibur's status. Which apart from some relatively light thermal stress on her starboard pod thrusters was surprisingly in good condition. Still, she was under no illusions now if they were hit by that thing there was nothing she or anybody could do.

They could only hope to evade and destroy it.

Punching her accelerator forward she was once again pushed back in her seat. Looking around she could see the IFF icons of her fellow pilots joining her though the data was distorted. The Helmet Information System or H.I.S was the ultimate development of the system originally employed on the American F22 Raptor. The system was directly linked to every single camera and sensor active throughout her mobile armour. This system eliminated the need for an exposed cockpit in the past.

But now she was finding it to be more of an annoyance as the unknown form of interference was disrupting everything. Quickly she initiated a tight laser beam link between the various elements. Using their combined sensor power they were now able to get a clearer picture of the target. "This is Red 5 to all units separate into three formations the first will consist of Gold, Blue and Orange Squadrons. You will approach from the starboard side. Formation two will consist of Red, Purple and Black squadrons. We will hit it from above. The remaining squadrons will form formation three. You will attack it from its port side. Let's drive that bastard into the firing line of the Bifrost's main guns!" she ordered over the comm.

As the pilots acknowledged her orders and they spilt up into their component formations the enemy certainly wasn't idle. Seeing them coming at him the enemy pilot was seemingly surprisingly calm. She idly wondered if he was a mercenary given the skill he had displayed so far. It was certainly out of character of the general kind of rabble most pirate bands attracted.

Still, those thoughts were for another time. As she coordinated the assault on the enemy she sent targeting data back to the Bifrost. At the same time, she realised that the Bifrost was the enemy main objective. As the bogie fired his main engines and accelerated along a trajectory that would allow him to do just that. Seeing this she cursed and fired her two 40mm cannons followed by her secondary weapons. The other pilots now in position fired as well sending a rain of steel towards the target.

As the debris within the torrent of steels path ceased to exist and collied with the bogie it didn't seem to stop but it had its intended effect. Forcing the bogie on a downward trajectory and off his intended course. Just a little more she thought as she looked at the diagram on her screen showing the taskforce's firing angles.

Truly based on everything she knew so the 16-inch guns on-board the Bifrost and Hamdon seemed to be the only weapons capable of damaging the unit. Indeed given how the bogie resisting amount of firepower that was currently being thrown at it. It seemed like that was their only chance.

That was when everything went FUBAR.

With acceleration befitting of a craft far smaller than itself, the enemy quickly managed to get out of range of their combined gunfire. Now out from under their guns the enemy spun around and headed straight at them firing a spread of six enormous missiles. Seeing this everybody scattered and employed evasive manoeuvrers. Unfortunately, it proved far too late as the missiles impacted their targets wiping out more than half of Blue and Gold squads. Their explosive warheads were far bigger than any currently in use catching them completely off guard.

Then came horror as the enemy powered up its beam weapon the energy signature now unmistakable to the Lieutenant. Quickly getting on the comm she shouted "Everybody Scatter I repeat scatter now!" she continued in desperation. Though the static made it difficult for anything to get through. Thankfully remaining pilots had heard her frantic warning as they desperately tried to get out of the line of fire. This initially seemed to be successful as they were able to get out from the path of the beam. Then to her dawning horror, the bogie let out a massive burst from his starboard thrusters. Which caused the beam to curve across the sky taking out the remaining members of Gold and Blue Squadrons. As well as the Purple and Black Squads and a good portion of the remaining squads.

As the yellow light died down Marina couldn't help but stare. Twenty seconds. That was all it took for the bogie to wipe out more than thirty mobile armours. What grated her even more though was that they hadn't seemed to damage the bloody thing. Checking the status of the remaining pilots she was relieved to discover that a third of the strike force had survived. Though they weren't in any shape to fight if the readings she was getting where accurate.

Realising that she needed to stall for time she punched the accelerator. Once within range, she fired her starboard thrusters. Coming up from behind the target she darted to the left before activating her rear starboard thrusters. This caused the back of her mobile armour to swing in front. Now activating her starboard thrusters on her bow she proceeded to manoeuvre in a crescent in front of the bogie firing all her guns as she went. Seeing that she was at the end of the crescent she punched the accelerator. Rapidly gaining speed she quickly got away from the area.

Activating her rear cameras she was pleased to see that her unexpected manoeuvre had worked and the enemy was now on her tail. Now dodging between the debris she selected a relatively dense area to try and hide in. Sending a laser transmission to the Bifrost informing them of her plan she went to full throttle.

She just hoped they got her message.

**Authors Notes:** Hello everyone and welcome to the newly rewritten version of Universal Awakening. This is a crossover between an AU of Gundam Seed and the Universal Century. Updates will come as and when they come so don't expect a regular schedule.

The initial enemy was a TS-MA2 Möbius equipped with a 150mm cannon. While the second is MA-05 Bigro the pirates have salvaged. The 3 Excalibur mobile armour looks like the TS-MA4F Exus just without the wired gun pods.

Full specification will be included in the informational section.


End file.
